1. Technical Field
The invention relates to devices for storing and displaying relatively flat articles in a pleasing and attractive manner. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for storing and displaying recorded media such as compact discs, audiocassettes, software cards, etc., in a vertical stacked array for ease of viewing the graphics on the ends of the stored media.
Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a storage and display device for recorded media in which the rack portion thereof can be mounted on a base and supported on a horizontal surface, or attached to a vertical wall for the storing and displaying of the recorded media.
2. Background Information
The popularity of recorded media, and, in particular, compact discs, has increased considerably in recent years. Most purchasers of the compact discs desire a convenient and attractive device for the storing and displaying of the compact discs, which provides both an attractive appearance, as well as enabling the individual to view the ends of the boxes in which the compact discs are stored and conveniently read the graphics on the end of the boxes to determine the contents of the material recorded on the compact discs for selection.
Various racks have been developed for displaying various recorded media, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. D-281,207, 4,728,158, D-298,287, D-307,977, 4,927,016, D-320,707, D-330,120, D-345,463, D-346,510, 5,255,802, and D-347,959, wherein the recorded media, and in particular, the rack or device holding the same, is adapted to be supported on a horizontal surface, such as a desk, shelf, table top, or the like. However, it is desirable for certain applications that the purchaser will mount the rack to a supporting wall instead of having the rack supported on a table top or other horizontal surface.
Therefore, the need exists for a device containing a rack for storing and displaying a plurality of flat articles, such as compact discs, which can be secured directly to a vertical surface or wall, or, if desired by the purchaser, can be supported on a flat horizontal surface such as a shelf or table top.
It is furthermore important in the manufacture and distribution of such storage and display devices that the device can be mass produced relatively inexpensively and stored and shipped in convenient size packages to reduce packaging costs and provide a more environmentally acceptable product and associated packaging.
Therefore, the need exists for a storage and display rack for flat articles, and, in particular, for recorded media such as compact discs, which can be mass produced relatively inexpensively and stored and shipped in flat small packages, and then easily assembled by the purchaser for use either as a shelf or table top mounted unit, or secured to a vertical wall.